Bane O'Rouge/Relationships
Relationships Due to the nature of his destiny, Bane is afraid of social bonds of any kind. Simply put, he's afraid of love, even the platonic kind, since it could develop into the romantic kind. As for negative relationships, he doesn't want to develop those either, as they, in the extreme, could lead to his death, meaning less time to guard and prevent the curse he possesses from being passed on too soon. He doubts anyone has enough responsibility to endure it, so vows to keep it with himself til the end of his days. Family +: Dead as of EAH Parents (Mary and her suitor) Adam was Mary's love in her youth. They gave their hearts to each other but whatever efforts they made, it just wasn't enough to convince her parents (Bane's grandparents) to accept their marriage. Because they were dissatisfied with how their daughter was spending so much time with a wanderer, even though nothing bad really happened, they decided to present her with a suitor from the village. At first, Mary refused to fall for the suitor but as he battled it out against her existing love with his own acts of chivalry, her heart was torn. Johnny was struggling to maintain his relationship and became ever so jealous of his competitor that out of rage (and under the influence of his curse), he murdered his dearest. As he rushed to get help, he came across the suitor who was with a search party to locate his future bride who had left for the other. It was only in that very moment that the men put aside their grudges for a common goal when they took her to a doctor, in which Johnny quickly left out of shame, not to be seen alive again. This story has remained a secret of the household for years. All seemed well until the Ever After authorities managed to track Mary down and bestowed upon the wee lad that blasted penknife, which the mistress could recognize it to be what killed her. (Redoing) Miriam O'Rouge(Mother) TBA Adam Rosebury (predessor) Bane doesn't have connections to this man other than his past relationship with his mother. The only reason why Bane was chosen as his successor was because his circumstances make him more able to be more aware of his destiny than a non-legacy. Bane has never met him in person before, rather because he's already dead before Bane himself came into being. He hasn't heard much about the man other than from the accounts told by his parents and records from his overseeing agent. Acquaintances Jessamine Diamandais Bane doesn't know what exactly to think about this little elf. All he really had to evaluate were the misunderstandings of their first encounter. Fae seemed like she wanted to prevent murders from happening but how was fae intending to do that? Was fae wanting take revenge on him or help him out? And what's with all the curiosity? It fortunately didn't seem like the love struck kind. Rather, more like a troublesome child demanding answers to some puzzling question. A child who might have had too much candy. Bane really can't decide if fae were an underlying threat or just some annoying kid, since there was too much coming at him for him to fully process. One moment they thought they were players in the same story, the next fae instantly assumed he was a juvenile offender. What a fae! Gloriosa Münchausen What fun it is to be assigned with someone who seems gigantic to you. A lanky lad like him with a big girl like her makes an awkward dancing couple. He finds it hard keeping up with Gloriosa’s unintentionally hasty and strong movements that make him as helpless a rag doll. Bane feels he should get a pair of shoes with higher heels because tiptoeing around your partner isn't a very steady approach and she can end up flinging him out at anytime. He would agree dancing offers good exercise but it’s dancing, not wrestling. One is supposed to be graceful and cooperative with their partner, not try to knock them over. Morris Sharp (agent of the Folk Song Division) Frienemies basically tba Friends The closest thing he has to friends are folks in which interaction with them is inevitable. Madeline Hatter Bane's a frequent customer at Maddie's tea shoppe. She's probably one of the few people so far he actually opens up to and even considers talking to on a normal basis, usually about concepts of time over a cup of rosebud tea. Still. they are only in the friend zone. Bane can often be seen fixing the shop's clocks whenever they stall in exchange for discounts Dipper Strix Dipper and Bane have been roommates since the beginning and they stayed best friends til this day. They bonded before Bane developed reclusiveness and the frequency in which they converse about their complimentary interests are what helped to hold their friendship together for so long. The pair has mutual interest in music old and new, good food, nature and both have an undying love for their families, particularly their mothers. Bane remained close to his buddy even after his conversion, knowing Dipper understands why he’s putting himself in this mess and because Dipper needed some support for him to cope with the unfortunate events of his past. Madam Yaga While he wouldn't say he fully enjoyed his Villain-based classes, Bane doesn't necessarily think the same about one of the best teachers in the field. He is in pretty good terms with her, even though many of their encounters outside of class are part of after-school detention. As she is also one of the school counselors, Bane often seeks advice from her, from tips to improve his strategies to anger magicment. Pet: Forte the monkey The construction of this furry friend of his was intentional. As for its sentience, not so much. Forte was created as an attempt at making more complex automations. It was successful but Bane some how ended up splattering a potion at the animatronic, ultimately bringing it to life. Forte now serves as both a companion on his vending adventures and a makeshift alarm clock that would aggressively bang its cymbals if its master does not get up on time. Bane takes pretty good care of his monkey friend, supplying its own diverse wardrobe for every occasion and constantly remembers to wind it daily. Romance Bane is least interested in this nonsense, for it is the nonsense that would lead him into killing the one who's involved or it's him who's going to the grave. But his natural "charm" is something he can't deny and it's making him the lady's man he never wanted to be. The fowl attitude he always displays has the main purpose of the debunking those fantasies that such "young lasses whom are easily led astray" have so he could be left in peace and that they could be safe, yet still there are some who refuse to listen to this warning sign. For some reason (which the growing popularity of vampire romance novels in the recent years could be a good explanation), they're still suckers for his deathly aura. In terms of orientation, while he doesn't exactly explicitly state it, he identifies as heteroromantic demisexual. He is shown to freak out more easily and shoo off mostly girls and seems to be more comfortable around guys because he believes he'd never see them THAT way. However, he's starting to get worried if he should be shooing off dudes too when standards for destinies have been looser than before and that those lovey-dovey feelings should come from them, meaning his range of victims becomes larger. After all, a certain kiss (seen Dragon Games, yet?) proved that to likely to be true and that anything that can fill general criteria in a role will WORK. Grizzabella Penumbra To be frank, this was something Bane never expected. He had no idea it could have come to this, they've only just met when she bumped into him in the hallway and he, as usual was an absolute jerk to her (to anyone, really), getting her up in the worst fashion, have pulled her hand so hard one would think he could have dislocated her wrist. Bella displayed strange behavior while Bane held her hand, her eyes dilating , envisioning a knight in shining armor with sweet words slipping out of his mouth, which were in fact screams of anger of a thug. Bella remained infatuated with him after these events but it wasn't in the same manner as her first illusion. While she denies it among her peers, what gets her heads-over-heels for Bane is his rakish act. She has mixed feelings about his actions, yet Bella can't help but be fascinated with what makes him so easy yet so hard to get. Some things about him make her blood curdle while others turn her knees to butter. Bane is genuinely worried about Bella while he doesn't have any personal feelings towards her. He's worried that she's putting too much energy into something that cannot be and wants her to realize she's better off giving such affections to someone who truly cares about her. He hasn't gotten the courage to tell her so, since he feared he might let her down. Aqua Doux They met while he was just dragging around his vending trailer through the woods, just said "hi" after spotting Aqua training there and went on his way. Unbeknownst to him, she too was bitten by the love bug. This frankly went completely unnoticed. They currently share the same locker row and he just passes by, completely oblivious to the affections that she has for him. Enemies Swan Maidens The thing about getting quality feathers for calligraphy is that's hard to fine them for a cheap price. Surely, he's been picking them from geese for a while but they were a bit too hard and since swan feathers are known for their great flexibility; however they're pricey. Surely he could purchase his own swan but Bane found a much better source on campus: Swan Maidens. Such individuals need a nutritious diet to provide energy for their dances and migration. A human-worthy diet is definitely larger than a regular swan's so they are bound to grow the best feathers imaginable. He knew about this, so Bane enjoys landing himself in their hot water (literally) in search of the most flexible and tough flight feathers while they make bad assumptions of his intentions. It's reasonable, though, considering his lack of the ability to walk on water that would otherwise be nearly neck-deep. The idea of pestering these dancers is more strategic than for his own amusement, as Bane himself doesn't always feel comfortable being in such a stance. What makes up for this is a good position for him to rake out any rubbish that might pollute the natural bodies of water that make up the swan maiden's dancing hotspots. Basically speaking, it helps him to protect the environment and seem less suspicious when he has to elaborate on the details of his caper.Another thing worth noticing is the fact swans are migratory birds so it would be intristic for these maidens to travel for relatively long distances, carrying along the news with them. They unknowingly help Bane to gain himself a bit more notoriety, which in turn aids in making his "rakehell" cover more convincing. There is strength in numbers and the claims of many is more believable than that of any single individual. Heartbreakers No, he doesn't judge people who have multiple partners or those who like their bonds intimate. What does bother him though are those who cheat and take advantage of other people's feelings. It is an awkward situation to be expected to become one yourself. As he was trying to stand in the way of such folks by posing as one, he needed to know more about their plots if he was going to be convincing in his act and find a way to put a stop to their terror. They aren't fond of him either because not only is he a fierce competitor who's constantly racing to strike fear into the hearts of folks first, he's somewhat of a snitch. While he doesn't directly report them to the school staff, he does drop hints about his opponents if not tell on them to potential targets, giving these people a head start to avoid them. After all, while some people have had enough of his antics which means they don't really trust him, they surely don't want to be pestered by similar annoyances. Sable Mimicry Considering the information above, it's no surprise for him to have a bone to pick with the future Black Swan. He may not judge Sable for her interests but he doesn't exactly approve of the lengths she goes to get what she wants. Therefore, as soon as he caught Sable's eye, Bane played dumb for a while, pretending to be prey, only to voluntary spill the beans for the sake of his (and hers) safety before things got out of hand. In all seriousness, he was pretty terrified of this plan of his to an extent, telling her of his inexperience. After all, if he were to break his vows and not keep himself, it would have lead to fatal consequences. Even if he despises her, he has no wish to hurt her for it would be against his morals to do so. At least not in ways that he feels she isn't bad enough to deserve them. Because he sees Sable as a threat, he goes about spreading the word so others would know about such danger. Other than that, he doesn't want any more trouble with her but it may prove inevitable when they share Wooing periods. Category:Subpages